


Under the Mistlemantis

by Kimmy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Thor Feels (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: On Earth, there was a custom to kiss under the mistletoe. On the ship, there was a custom of avoiding touching Mantis and awkward conversations about feelings. Thor and Peter fail at that, horribly.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Under the Mistlemantis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TellMeNoAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/gifts).



It’s been a long decade.

Thor can barely remember a century from his life that felt as long as the past ten years.

Life was simple before. He was a prince, he was a son, he was a brother and he was a soldier. He fought, he enjoyed it, more than he should, in retrospect. He laughed with his friends, and spent quiet evenings with Loki, back when things were easy between them and needed no words (or maybe they needed words and Thor just didn’t realize?), he travelled the realms, he slept with beautiful women (and an occasional man when he felt like no one was looking) and generally didn’t really _care_ about things.

And then he was supposed to become king... and the world fell apart. He knows now, that he wasn’t ready then. But he likes to think that it would have been okay. He likes to think that Loki would have helped him become better, and everything would be great.

Maybe he’s deluding himself but there are days he feels like living in a lie would be better for all of them than the pain they had to experience later. Maybe Thanos would still come. Maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe Loki would still be alive.

But none of that happened, and now everything was back to „normal” - the new normal that was the furthest thing from normal - and Thor was here.

Looking out at the vast expanse of space and for the first time in forever, feeling like he belonged somewhere. Asgard was no longer there and what was left of it felt so wrong, with everyone looking at him with expectations he couldn’t even begin to meet. The Avengers didn’t exist anymore. Tony and Rhodey led their own team, so tightly knit and made of genuine friend Thor felt like an intruder when they invited him. Steve led another, but Thor barely knew most people on it. Going with the guardians was a spur of the moment decision but it was the right one. Thor didn’t belong on Earth - he belonged in the realms. Soon, he learned it was the exact right decision.

It was obvious that most of them already had a bond but especially with Nebula there was still awkwardness. All of them were mismatched and different and there wasn’t anything to live up to. There was genuine camaraderie without anything weighing on him. It was... easy.

And then there was Peter.

One thing that travelling with the guardians taught Thor was to finally let go. He saw queerness all around him and he didn’t see any court life and he felt like he could be Thor and not prince Thor. And just Thor liked boys too. A lot. He liked Peter.

Peter was handsome, funny, confident and competent. Watching Peter kick ass and do amazing dance moves the next minute was absolutely electrifying. Peter was also kind and considerate. He would sometimes open his mouth when he shouldn’t have - just like Thor tended to do - but he would always apologise. Peter both reminded him of himself and was everything Thor felt like he hasn’t been in a while. Or maybe never was... a better version of himself. Still flawed, but perfect in its attempts at perfection. Never giving up.

But that was a problem. Peter was handsome and while not a god, not a normal human either. And Thor was... technically a god but not quite anymore, and currently a goddamn mess. He still braided his beard because he wasn’t sure if he wanted to wash and brush it or cut it, and he still wore big sweaters because he gained weight and didn’t feel good about it (but also, they were cosy, and once he got his abs back, he was keeping the sweaters) and he got this thing now that humans conveniently had a name for - anxiety. It was not a cool thing.

And then earlier that day he accidentally touched Mantis when working together and um. That was awkward.

So now he was looking at the wide expanse of space, pining, and thinking how much Loki would laugh at him if he could see him now.

„Um, hey, man.”

He turned around to see Peter standing next to him. Well, fuck.

„Hey. Didn’t see you there.”

„Um, yeah.” Peter seemed... awkward. Fumbling with his words. More than usual, at least. „I just run into Mantis. Literally. She. Told me some things.”

„Ahhh. Yes. That can get. Quite intense.”

Thor put a sympathetic hand on Peter’s shoulder before he could stop himself but then, before Thor could take it back, Peter’s hand flew up to keep it there. Peter’s finger linked with Thor’s even if the man avoided eye contact.

„She told me to do something. She won’t tell me why cause I guess she is slowly learning this wild concept of privacy but I‘m gonna do a stupid thing and trust her.”

And then Peter raised his gaze and for a second their eyes met and then they were kissing and _holy shit!_ They were kissing! And it felt soooo good.

„So. Um, anyway.” Peter seemed to ask nothing in particular when they pulled apart, but Thor instinctively knew the answer.

„Yes. Mantis was right.”

Peter smiled, a more smirky, confident smile now, but still wide and genuine and _happy_. Thor was sure his own mirrored it.

„Cool. Guess we gotta thank her. And then keep doing this. Often, and then some more things too.”

Thor definitely didn’t mind, so he decided they should start right away. He drew Peter into another kiss, and he felt like finally he knew for sure he was right. This was where he belonged.

***

They were still kissing when a quiet thud of something colliding with their windshield broke them apart. They both turned to look, shocked to hit something in the empty void of space, lightyears from the closest planet.

And then it hit Thor what the motionless body stuck to the glass.

_„Loki?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! Or what's left of it!


End file.
